Eternal Algebra Class Withfour
Eternal Algebra Class with Four '''(or its official acronym, '''EXIT, even though the acronym spells out Eternal Xalgebra Iclass Twithfour), or simply Eternal Algebra Class (mentioned by Balloony), is where contestants go after they are eliminated in Battle for BFDI. In EXIT, characters seemingly have to endure endless lessons and worksheets about algebra. Four also shows suspicion about how Balloony knows about EXIT, and it is also unknown why Eternal Algebra Class's existence shouldn't be known, more or less as a secret. It was not until Enter the Exit that Eternal Algebra Class was finally seen onscreen. Appearance Eternal Algebra Class consists of two parts within Four. The outside of the room is a dark and endless plane. A door connects the abyss with the classroom. The classroom consists of pale blue painted walls, a chalkboard, a teacher desk, and numerous student desks. Lining the walls are multitudes of corkboards and posters. Oddly, the environment is completely rendered in three dimensions, whilst the characters remain two-dimensional. Elongated fluorescent lights brighten the room, attached to the ceiling. The wall adjacent to the door holds two long windows, yet only pure white can be seen "outside". On the chalkboard, there is: *A message saying "Do the worksheet... or else" *The quadratic formula, which equals a drawing of X *A drawing of Ice Cube with hearts nearby, probably drawn by Bracelety *An equation saying that one cat plus one cat equals 2 On the teacher's desk, there is a to-do list presumably written by Four. The contents written on it are as follows: * thank Pin * get David * get 8-Ball * get Stapy * get Loser * get Roboty * do rejoins * KILL CLOCK The last task written likely alludes to how Four quickly screeched at Clock in an earlier scene. In the back of the room, there are two cork boards. The one on the left has two papers each with computers drawn on them, as well as some small writing that cannot be read. It is perhaps rules for the computer in that same area of the room. The other paper on the left cork board is a chart with Bracelety's name on it as well as some intervals of time written on it. This is likely a chart of Bracelety's "free time", mentioned by both Bracelety and Pencil. The cork board on the right is labeled "My Project", and has four papers, each with one contestant's name on it. These are likely projects that each of the eliminated contestants made. There is writing on all of the projects, but is too small to read. The images, however, allude to what the projects are about. Liy's project features an image of a coordinate plane with a smiley face on it, Bracelety's project has the function y4 = 1 - x2 written on it, and Pencil's project has the equation A = √3 a2 written on it. Leafy's project, however, is rather mysterious. It has lots of pairs of numbers written on it, written large and clearly. They look like coordinates because of the way the pairs are written, but when plotted on a coordinate plane, it results in this (shown right), which resembles the path that Leafy took with avoiding the nails in "Lofty". A more likely answer is that these are the "subtraction by 1" exercises that Pencil had mentioned, as well as some similar exercises. However, none of the equations appear to be solved, and there is also no other writing on her project. In one of the corners of the class, a photo copier/printer is found, with the text "Ready" on it's screen. On a nearby wall, there are four pages with the text "SEE YOU SOON ICE CUBE". Near it, a page is pinned to the wall with the text "÷ 5÷6=0.83333333". Class activity Of course, with the name of Eternal Algebra Class, and the appearance of a classroom, the eliminated contestants spend time doing algebra related activities. Pencil states that they perform activities such as "subtracting by 1" exercises, quizzes about graphing the y-axis, and rituals of the holiness of one digit even number perfect squares (the only one of which is 4, if you ignore negative numbers, numbers in different bases and 0). In Enter the Exit, the contestants are shown doing a quiz or test (a replica shown on the right). There are six questions, as well as a bonus question. Each question results in the answer of 4 (except for Question 4, where n is equal to -4). Each contestant's quiz is done in a different way depending on each character. Pencil appears very disinterested, with doodles all over her quiz, Bracelety enters "ICE CUBE" in large letters to answer every question except the bonus question (which is 4), and Liy is taking a straight forward approach, simply answering the questions. She is shown apparently stuck on Question 4. Contestants currently eliminated/in EXIT The contestants are listed in the order they are voted off. Pencil_TeamIcon.png|Pencil, eliminated in "Lick Your Way to Freedom"|link=Pencil Leafy TeamIcon.png|Leafy, eliminated in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset"|link=Leafy Bracelety TeamIcon.png|Bracelety, eliminated in "Today's Very Special Episode"|link=Bracelety Liy TeamIcon.png|Liy, eliminated in "Fortunate Ben"|link=Liy Roboty TeamIcon.png|Roboty, eliminated in "Four Goes Too Far", Entered EXIT in "Enter the Exit" |link=Roboty Loser TeamIcon.png|Loser, eliminated in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Entered EXIT in "Enter the Exit" |link=Loser 8Ball_TeamIcon (1).png|8-Ball, eliminated in "Questions Answered", Entered EXIT in "Enter the Exit" |link=8-Ball Stapy TeamIcon.png|Stapy, eliminated in "This Episode Is About Basketball", Entered EXIT in "Enter the Exit" |link=Stapy David_TeamIcon.png|David, eliminated in "Enter the Exit" |link=David Trivia *Four refers to EXIT using multiple terms and euphemisms, such as “sleeping” or “getting poo-pooed” . *Pencil references Four by saying "appreciation rituals of the holiness of single-digit even perfect squares". **The only single-digit perfect even squares are 0 and 4, so she may or may not be referencing Donut (zero) as well. *The cat drawing on the chalkboard referenced an April fools video that Jacknjellify made, called "Add 'em cats; there are two!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFS06wHBT54 *The acronym "EXIT" not fitting the full name of Eternal Algebra Class is possibly a reference to the Bad Acronym Meme. *Contestants in EXIT are referred to as "Exitors". *On Pencil's desk, a drawing of all the female "Exitors" are present. **Additionally, a drawing of Pencil's alliance next to the Yoyle Needy is also present on her desk. **Furthermore, there is also a drawing of Four in the form of a "Cool S" on her desk. * One of the chairs has light blue text that reads "Grapheetee" written on it. * When Pencil's chair nearly falls over, her reaction is the same pose she has in the intro of Battle For BFDI. * During rejoining auditions, Pencil's chant is a reference to to her "Vote for me, yeah yeah yeah!" chant from previous seasons. ** The chant goes "Vote for me, yeah yeah yeah! Type an A, yeah yeah yeah! 'Cause my alliance NEEDS me! They just can't live without me!!" Gallery D45E95A5-ABE0-444F-816F-463D17D86001.jpeg|Pencil getting sent to EXIT LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png|Leafy getting sent to EXIT Vore from four.jpg|Bracelety getting sent to EXIT Liy_being_sucked_into_Four.jpg|Liy getting sent to EXIT Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-55-161.jpg|Roboty getting sent to EXIT Loser_getting_sent_to_EXIT.png|Loser in Jawbreaker getting sent to EXIT 8-Ball_getting_sent_to_EXIT.png|8-Ball getting sent to EXIT Stapy_getting_sent_to_EXIT.png|Stapy getting sent to EXIT David getting sent to EXIT.PNG|David getting sent to EXIT Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-59-148.jpg|The other 5 eliminated contestants discover the EXIT. Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-10-03-712.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-10-08-482.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-10-30-202.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-10-40-252.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-00-008.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-13-036.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-27-252.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-37-973.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-43-745.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-59-011.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-14-104.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-21-163.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-06-070.jpg|Vote for me! Yeah yeah yeah! Type in A, yeah yeah yeah! 'Cause my alliance needs me! THEY JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME! Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-12-949.jpg|Look, I'm sorry about slipping up before. I promise I'll be more trusting of my teammates this time. Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-18-353.jpg|Vote for me! I'll make sure Bleh never loses! Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-23-558.jpg|Guys, I MIGHT'VE made a mistake before elimination. And if you DON'T let me back in the show, well, let me just say that our team name won't be so... applicable. Anymore. Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-36-921.jpg|....- ... ..- -..- Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-39-858.jpg|Huh? What was that? Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-42-607.jpg|I shouldn't be in math class because I already know what number is most important. It's eig- hums offscreen Four! Whispered ...Times two. Screech Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-53-801.jpg|I didn't mean to make my team lose! My... my stapler instincts made me do that! Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-59-384.jpg|Aw...... Aw Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-14-04-656.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-29 18-49-54-102.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-29 18-57-14-523.jpg ETERNALL.PNG PEncil.png|What appears to be doodles on Pencil’s desk. Bandicam 2018-04-29 18-59-27-546.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-29 18-59-12-652.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-29 18-50-37-983.jpg EAC Background 1.png|The whole class note.PNG|Four's to-do list Sources ja:Eternal Algebra Class Category:Places Category:Elimination Category:Abilities Category:Season 4 places